L'ombre du passé
by loveless4813
Summary: à deux jours de son mariage, Sakura fait de drôles de visions
1. Chapter 1

L'ombre du passé

Préambule : le jour rêvé

Toi… Sakura… t… mo…la des…. com…q… les… t…s av…ce...vi… 

Le jour se levait sur Tomoeda, les oiseaux chantaient leur hymne à l'amour sur les cimes des arbres. Une dizaine d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis les derniers faits troublants qui secouèrent cette petite ville. Sakura fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans mais ce qui la rendait vraiment heureuse, c'était son futur mariage. Shaolan avait demandée sa main il y a un an et depuis, ils le préparent avec l'aide de Tomoyo l'heureux évènement. La fidèle amie de la maîtresse des cartes était devenue le PDG d'une grande entreprise mondiale de mannequinât. Elle était aussi devenue la productrice, réalisatrice et scénariste de la série card captor Sakura . Les japonais n'en rataient aucun épisode. D'ailleurs cette série fût traduite dans plus de six langues. Tomoyo s'occupait des costumes et du repas tandis que Sakura préparait la chorégraphie d'entrée. Shaolan, de son côté, répartissait les places des différents invités à travers toute la cathédral réservées pour ce jour de joie extrême. Kero et Yué réservait un spectacle de magie pour la sortie nocturne des deux promis, ils voulaient montrés la fierté qu'ils éprouvaient pour leur maîtres. Depuis peu, Yué se pliait en quatre aux volontés de la maîtresse et il se comportait bizarrement.

Sakura : Shaolan, je fais des rêves bizarres ces temps ci… 

Shaolan : tu dois être stressée à l'approche de la cérémonie et la fatigue te joue des tours. 

Sakura : non, c'est plus fort que ça… j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment ! 

Shaolan : tu es devenue la maîtresse des cartes et tu as vaincue la magie de Clow dans le passé. Maintenant, tout est finit. Et si il y avait vraiment quelque chose, je le sentirais aussi. Hier, j'en ai parlé avec ma mère et elle non plus elle ne ressent rien. 

Sakura : tu dois avoir raison, je vais aller me reposer. 

Tomoyo : tout va comme tu veux ma petite Sakura ? tu sais que tu peux compter sur mon soutient si Shaolan s'oppose à tes désirs. (rires) 

Sakura : merci, Tomoyo. Je vais aller me reposer… 

Tomoyo : quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Shaolan, si un jour il t'arrive de la blesser de l'intérieure, nous aurons une petite entrevue… et…. 

Shaolan : oui, je n'en doute pas… (rires) 

Dans vingt quatre heure leur destin se croiseront et plus rien ne pourra les séparés… Son père, Fujitaka Kinomoto, revint dans la soirée afin de partager le dernier repas avec sa fille. En effet, elle allait emménager avec son mari dans une maison deux rues plus hautes. Toya habitait toujours dans la maison mais il n'était plus seul dorénavant. Yukito avait emménagé dans la maison familiale lorsque Sakura devint la seule propriétaire des cartes. Tout le petit monde pris place autour de la table dans le salon pour le souper de La veille. Fujitaka appela sa fille mais celle-ci ne répondait pas.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, cela provenait de sa chambre… Ils accoururent vers la chambre de la mariée qui flottait dans les airs et murmurait quelques mots…

Toi, la m… des…t…s. ton futur….m… va… m..r.. p..r qu. la… des… s…pli. que. les… es... av… ce… vi… 

Fujitaka : Sakura, ça va ?? 

Sakura : qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? 

Shaolan : encore ce rêve ! Sakura, tu devrais te ménagé un peu plus. 

Toya : tu sais comment se comporte gozzila !! 

Sakura : oh toi, on ta rien demander !! 

Sur ces mots innocents, ils éclatèrent de rires et firent une bataille de coussins. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, ils se remémorèrent tous les souvenirs de l'enfance de la maîtresse. Il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux, tous partageaient le secret de Sakura. De plus, Fujitaka possédait la moitié des pouvoirs de Clow-lead et il revoyait sa femme sous une nouvelle apparence. A chaque grande occasion, elle faisait irruption dans la pièce où se trouvait son mari et ils partageaient des moments de bonheur. Leur amour n'avait pas changé, enfin si, il avait grandit et un lien très fort les unissait dorénavant.

Le grand jour avait sonné, il ne restait plus que six heures avant le début de la cérémonie. Sakura, à son habitude, éprouva du mal à se lever à l'heure. Tout le monde la pressa pour commencer les véritables préparatifs. Yukito joua le rôle de coiffeur tandis que Tomoyo faisait les dernières retouches sur la robe. Shaolan mémorisait ses vœux sur le fauteuil du salon au côté de Kero qui lui montrait les poses à prendre pendant la cérémonie. Le marié lui pria d'arrêter, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Il alla vers sa maîtresse afin de trouver du réconfort mais son arrivée déclencha un phénomène inattendu. Yukito prit sa forme originelle, Yué fit son entrée contre son gré.

Kero : Yué, tu m'avait juré de ne pas prendre ta forme originelle avant la fin du mariage… 

Yué : je ne comprends pas, je dormais et d'un coup une force m'a réveillé !! ces derniers temps, je me retrouve dans des pièces contre ma volonté… 

Kero : ses peut-être parce que Sakura dépasse de loin Clow-lead et tu ne dois pas encore être habitué. Je sais très bien que pour toi il était le plus grand de tous. Mais, en partageant ses pouvoirs avec sa deuxième réincarnation, il ne l'est plus. A l'heure actuelle, Sakura est la magicienne et elle dépasse de loin l'ancien maître. Je pense sincèrement que tu es affecté par cette force incommensurable… Yué, … 

Yué : tu as raison, je dois être perturbé par sa force mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore atteint ses limites… 

Kero : c'est ce que je me dis aussi… 

Après ce bref interlude, il se réunir pour définir l'ordre de passage dans l'église lorsque Fujitaka interrompit la réunion et demanda à s'isoler avec sa fille.

Fujitaka : ma chéri, tu as tellement grandie… tu as le sourire de ta mère et tes yeux ont le même éclats !! je t'aime ma chérie et pour te le démontrer… avant, de clore mon discours de père. (rire)… tu sais depuis que j'ai reçu la moitié des pouvoirs de mon ancienne forme, je suis capable de voir certaines choses et j'arrive à communiquer avec… lors de certaines occasion, je revois ta mère. Nadeshiko, en ce moment, est à tes côtés… 

Sakura : oui, tu as raison… je ressens sa présence. Maman, je t'aime et sache que tous les jours je pense à toi… 

Fujitaka : nous voulons t'offrir le cœur bleu. Il appartenait à ta mère lors de son mariage, c'est sa mère qui lui avait offert pour lui montrer qu'elle était enfin devenue une femme digne de son nom… c'est un trésor familial en quelque sorte… 

Sakura : merci, merci infiniment. Papa, maman, je vous aime. 

Elle versait des larmes de joie tandis que Nadeshiko lui caressait les cheveux. Fujitaka observait la scène avait une immense joie qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Ses yeux baignaient de joie ; cet instant était merveilleux et valait plus que tout. Tomoyo interrompit la scène en réclamant la mariée pour les derniers essaies, ce qui permet aux parents de se retrouver en toute intimité…

Les cloches carillonnaient ; le soleil illuminait, de sa fraîcheur, la cathédrale de Tomœda. Des pétales de roses, délicatement éparpillées par des enfants, dessinaient le chemin à suivre. Plus de cinq cents personne étaient au rendez vous, plus une seule place était libre…

Un brouhaha régnait dans la salle, tout le monde parlait et riait ; il se réjouissait du bonheur des deux promis. Soudain, un vieil homme, vêtu d'un complet noir avec des lignes blanches, se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale sur le vieil orgue. La mélodie remplit l'étendue des lieux par sa chaleur, cela provoqua un effet de masse. Tout le monde se leva et regarda les portes du fond. L'attente se fit pressante et déjà Fujitaka versait des larmes aux coté de la mère de Tomoyo qui immortalisait l'évènement à l'aide d'une camera de sa société. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une immense robe blanche. La tête surmontée d'un voile avec des diamants dissimulait des larmes de joies. Le corset blanc épousait à merveilles la taille fine de la mariée et la longue jupe bouffante flirtait avec le sol. La traîne de trois mètres léchait le tapis rouge déployer pour l'occasion. Elle s'avançait d'un pas hésitant et saccadé, Shaolan la regardait s'avancer vers l'autel. Ses pommettes étaient noyer de joie et de stress, il craquait et il évacua sa nervosité en lui murmurant je t'aime. (…)

le prêtre : jurez vous de chérir Sakura Kinomoto jusqu'à la fin des temps ? 

Shaolan : oui je le jure !! 

Le prêtre : et vous Sakura Kinomoto, jurez vous de chérir Shaolan Li jusqu'à la fin des temps dans le bonheur comme dans la pauvreté ?? 

Sakura : oui je le jure !! 

Le prêtre : si quelqu'un dans la sale s'oppose à se mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais… 

A cet instant, la lumière disparut subitement et un voile ténébreux engouffra les alentours. La robe des ténèbres avala tous rayons et prit d'assaut toute la ville.

- Sakura : mon rêve… 

- Keroberos : ta clé. Sakura, ta clé… Yué révéla ta véritable apparence !!! 

Yué s'effondra immédiatement au sol et Keroberos essaya tout pour le réveiller mais quelque chose de puissant le tenait dans cet état… Shaolan s'effondra aussi ainsi que toute la salle.

Keroberos : au nord, je ressens une immense puissance au nord. Vite pitchoune… 

Sakura : je l'ai déjà vécu cette situation. Mon rêve, je le savais… 

Arrivés au nord de Tomœda, des éclairs mauves et noirs déchaînaient leur puissance sur les immeubles.

-Sakura : clé du pouvoir sacré révèle ta véritable apparence… prête moi ta force au nom de notre pacte je te l'ordonne… darkness et light, prêtez votre force à mon étoile et chasser ses ténèbres. C'est votre maître qui l'ordonne !!! 

Mais cela ne suffit pas… un éclairs toucha de plein fouet la maîtresse des cartes qui fit clouée au sol. D'immenses ronces emprisonnèrent Keroberos qui perdit rapidement connaissance.

-Sakura : non ne me laissez pas tombez. Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est mon mariage et cela doit être le plus beau jour de ma vie… (pleure)… 

Le sceau sacré se mit à briller et toutes les cartes se matérialisèrent toutes d'un coup. Elles combattirent se volupté noir et vinrent rapidement à bout de trouble fête. Un halo de lumière mauve descendit du ciel et un coffre apparut devant la jeune mariée. Les armatures dorées et un cadenas en or protégeaient le contenu.

: je t'attends… princesse. 

Sakura le toucha du bout des doigts et une autre clé apparaissait au grand jour. Elle avait la forme d'une sphère de couleur mauve et une lune était gravée sur le flanc gauche. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle était glaciale malgré qu'elle brillait. A l'aide de la carte fly, elle retourna à la cathédrale… elle dut y affronter l'évènement le plus dur qui soit. Shaolan avait disparut et une carte était posée sur son siège devant l'autel.

a minuit au quais. La piste s'ouvrira et le voile de la destinée t'emportera si tes convictions sont aussi pures que ton ombre. Descendante de Clow-lead… signé Kayaka Iiru-lead 

Une vision de Clow frappa l'esprit de la nouvelle maîtresse.

- Clow : ne cherche pas à travers un miroir, seul ton ombre te guidera. Ne cherche pas ma réincarnation nommée Eriol, il n'est plus de ce monde. Dans une autre dimension, il patiente et prie pour ta réussite. Adieu, n'oublie pas la formule qui rend invincible !! Adieu… nous ne nous reverrons plus comme tel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre1 : un château, une ombre et un destin à rattraper. 

Tomoyo accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle essaya de la consoler. Mais comment peut on consoler quelqu'un qui vient de voir gâcher son plus beau jour de sa vie.

Tomoyo : Sakura, il a juste disparut. A minuit, nous partirons à sa recherche et nous le retrouverons… nous finirons la cérémonie et vous filerez en lune de miel. 

Sakura : oui, tu as raison… il ne doit pas être loin, je ressens encore sa présence mais c'est très faible. Je jure que je vais le retrouver et je règlerai les comptes à ce trouble fête… 

Tomoyo : ça y est, je retrouve enfin la vraie maîtresse des cartes !! je t'aime Sakura, je compte sur toi… 

Les heures défilaient, Fujitaka savait que son aide serait inutile par contre Yukito, Tomoyo et Kero avait déjà formé un groupe de sauveurs. Ils mirent au point un plan pour libérer Shaolan… Onze heure et demie sonnait lorsque Sakura encouragea tout le monde à se rendre au quai. Il faisait nuit et un vent froid soufflait, cela n'était pas naturel. Une voix surgit de nulle part et mis engarde les aventuriers…

: la prophétie va se déclencher… regarder, toucher, respirer car vous allez oublier… 

Sakura : qui êtes vous ? où est Shaolan ?? 

??? à bientôt princesse. Que s'ouvre la cérémonie ! 

Aussitôt, tout se figea et un épais manteau de glace recouvra la ville. Tous ressentir la tristesse émanait de cette chrysalide de cristal. Les lumières s'éteignirent une à une tandis qu'une boule phosphorescente entoura les quatre comparses. L'aura de Sakura les protégeait de cette immense couche de glace qui s'emparait de toute forme de vie, même le vent était emprisonné dans cette cage translucide. Minuit sonna lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et ils virent le paysage défilé sur leur regard apeuré. Le haut du bas se confondait, tout tournait autour d'eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cours d'un gigantesque château. Il était perdu au milieu d'un océan duquel se dégagea une incroyable force. Des formes humanoïdes flottaient à sa surface, Sakura ressentit une vague de tristesse s'emparer d'elle à la vue de ce spectacle horrifiant.

: les pêchés, c'est l'océan des péchés. Surtout ne le toucher pas… je vous attends au cœur de la salle de réception mais prenez garde à celui qui vit ici… il est le responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé. C'est grâce à moi si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici. Je détiens la solution pour reprendre ce qui vous a été dérobé. Je t'attends princesse… 

Sakura : merci mais comment vous appelez vous ? 

: je n'ai pas de nom dans ce monde. Un dernier conseil, ne perd pas de vue la personne qui te protège du regard… 

La bande des quatre poussa leur cri de guerre. Yukito pris sa forme originelle mais Yué paraissait bizarre. Il semblait ailleurs, il confia au reste du groupe qu'ils étaient en danger. Une grande entité résidait dans cette demeure, il fallait se méfier de tout et prendre garde à ses arrières. Ils avancèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par quelques torches disposées ici et là. Il faisait froid et de terrifiant tableau représentants des actes de meurtres renforçaient l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en ces lieux. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une immense porte qui s'ouvra sans l'aide de personne. Une pièce se dévoilait sur leur air étonné, elle ne contenait rien à part deux portes. L'une d'elle était verrouillé donc ils décidèrent d'emprunter l'autre. Mais dès que Sakura eut posé la main droite sur la poignée une voix caverneuse brisa le silence.

: pour ouvrir la porte, tu dois te défaire de tes fidèles compagnon ! Tout de suite !! 

Sakura : c'est vous la voix, celle qui nous guide ? répondez, s'il vous plaît… j'ai besoin de savoir !! 

: il n'a pas fait ça… idiot ! quoi qu'il en soit, je m'empare de tes deux gardiens afin que tu puisses la franchir… prends garde… 

Un ricanement effrayant retentit dans tout le château, Tomoyo et Sakura frissonnèrent. Deux sphères lumineuses entourèrent Kero et Yué, ceux prièrent leur maîtresse de ne pas s'inquiéter pour leur destin car ils avaient une confiance aveugle en eux. Le sol s'ouvrit et les deux sphères phosphorescentes disparurent aussitôt dans les deux petits trous noirs. Elles continuèrent leur exploration. Une la porte franchie, elles arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale du château et une ombre se tenait à côté d'une de ces boules de lumière. A l'intérieure, Shaolan était inconscient mais on pouvait distinguer les mouvements de va-et-vient de son diaphragme.

Sakura : faites quelque chose, je vous en prie !!! 

: je ne peux rien faire pour cela. C'est lui qui a fait ça pas moi… jurez moi de me faire confiance. Je connaît le moyen de le délivrer de ce maléfice mais nous allons devoir faire vite, je sens qu'il approche… 

Sakura et Tomoyo : qui ça IL ? 

: le maître des lieux, je l'entends… ça résonne dans ma tête !! la prophétie… A l'aide de la clé, les deux créatures pousseront le cri sacré une fois libéré. Soutenus par la mélodie enchanteresse, le mage sera délivré et reprendra sa veste à revers. Vite princesse le temps lui est compter… je t'attends princesse. Suis ton ombre ! 

Tomoyo : regarde, ton ombre montre le couloir menant à l'aile est. Suivons cette direction !! 

Sakura : tu as raison. Merci de m'épauler comme tu le fais Tomoyo… moi aussi je t'aime !! 

Tomoyo : (attend que Sakura soit plus loin) mais moi je t'aime plus que ça, tu occupes la première place dans mon cœur… 

De nouveau une porte, elle ne possédait pas de poignée ni de charnière. Seul une phrase laissait paraître qu'elle pouvait être ouverte : révèle ta vraie identité.

Sakura : révèle ta vraie identité, ça veut dire quoi tous ce charabia. J'en ai marre de tout ce mystère ! 

Sakura et Tomoyo en cœur : la clé du sceau sacrée !! 

(…) Dans un cliquetis assourdissant, la porte s'ouvrit sur une immense salle remplie de livre. Elles étaient dans la bibliothèque et Tomoyo comprit vite la raison de leur présence puisque deux walkyries se dressèrent devant elles.

Tomoyo : un livre, regarde elles protègent le livre sur le piédestal. 

Sakura : mais pourquoi un livre ? 

Tomoyo : mais oui bien sur, la mélodie. Le livre doit renfermer une espèce d'incantation !! 

Sakura : oui, t'as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Tomoyo… 

Tomoyo : et moi donc… 

Sakura fit appel aux pouvoirs de sa clé et demanda l'aide de la carte thunder. Un gigantesque éclair frappa les deux femmes cependant celles-ci se tenait toujours debout et se rapprochait dangereusement de Tomoyo. Cette dernière sentait le vent provoqué par les quatre épées que tenaient les deux gardiennes. L'une d'elle avait sa robe déchirée et ne possédait plus que la moitié de son crâne. L'autre avait la moitié de la joue gauche arrachée et il lui manquait une jambe. Elle s'appuyait avec son quatrième bras et de son épée. Leurs quatre bras, à l'aide de leur armes, fendait l'air et de mini éclairs étaient ainsi crées. Elles bavaient toutes les deux et poussait des gémissements atroces. Sakura hurla en voyant ce spectacle et son amie courut la réconforter. La nouvelle maîtresse des cartes utilisa fly afin de secourir son amie, celles-ci réfléchir en vol pour trouver une solution à leur problème…

Sakura : qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire contre elles ? 

Tomoyo : déjà on peut éliminer le combat à l'épée puisque les leurs sont beaucoup trop longues pour que tu puisses faire quelque chose ! 

Sakura : il faut que je me dépêche, Shaolan ne va pas bien… je le sens, sa force vacille et s'étend peu à peu. 

Tomoyo : tu te souviens, tu as déjà créé une carte lorsque tu voulais voir Shaolan quand il était auprès de sa famille. Par ta seule volonté de le voir, téléportation est née. Recommence… mets y toute tes forces, je suis sur que tu peux recommencer !! 

Sakura : oui t'as raison. Allons-y. rien ne peut les atteindre. Cela ne servirait à rein de lancer un sort d'attaque banale. 

Tomoyo : regarde le sol, il se fend sous leurs pieds !! 

Sakura : j'ai trouvé la solution… s'il te plaît mon étoile joint toute ta force pour que naisse une nouvelle carte. DARK TRAP ! avale ces deux créatures protectrices, fait les disparaître dans la péninsule des ténèbres !! 

Tomoyo : bien joué Sakura et c'est dans la boîte. Je tient là la cinquième saison de la meilleure série jamais crée !!! 

Sakura : tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop ?!? 

Tomoyo : magicienne et pouvoirs extraordinaire, série extraordinaire… (rire) 

Sakura : … (rire)… 

Les deux horribles walkyries disparurent dans un trou noir qui les avala en moins d'une seconde. Elles s'avancèrent vers le livre et Sakura en prit possession. Elle vit qu'une serrure empêchait que celui-ci soit ouvert par n'importe qui.

Tomoyo : la clé, que tu as trouvée l'autre jour, est peut-être celle qui ouvre ce livre sacré. 

Sakura : quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre dans la lecture. Passons vite à la suite. Regarde, il y a une porte là-bas allons-y. Tomoyo interrompit Sakura dans sa lancée et déposa un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

Elles s'avancèrent vers la porte et de nouveau une énigme était posée : la créature millénaire n'a que faire de la nourriture. L'obstacle s'ouvrit lorsque Sakura eut finit de lire cette phrase… La caméra-woman fût la première à entrer dans l'amphithéâtre et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Tomoyo : Sakura, je crois que cette fois-ci, on a un très gros problème. Enfin, un très lourd problème. 

Sakura : c'est quoi ce truc, vite… Tomoyo attention !!!!!! 

…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A suivre chapitre 2 : une dernière prière.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant, je vais faire une petite pause pour le moment. Je part en voyage mais dès que je suis revenus je m'y remet… c'est promis. En attendant vous pouvez toujours lire mes autres fic et bien sur laisser des reviews (ce serait vraiment vraiment très très sympas) ou vous pouvez toujours venir visiter mon skyblog : manafujimoto4813. fics :

Music : espoir d'automne : un récit fantastique qui revient sur les origines de Mana grâce au rêve de son amant, Juka (romance, fantaisie, en cours).

Music : Les mésaventures de Gackt : découvrez les coulisses de Malice Mizer, au détriment de Gackt le souffre douleur des autres membres (humour, terminé).

Music : Un printemps à Paris : le journal intime de Juka vous est enfin révéler (romance, Drama, terminée).

Music : Avec le participation de cerisebleue : Vanité, le glas du néant (bientôt).

Music : LUI : Gackt se confie et met au grand jour sa relation avec le guitariste prodige Mana … bientôt

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent jusqu'à la fin. Very special thanks to cerisebleue (créatrice du maître de la brume) et à BARA-NO-SEKAI (elle se reconnaîtra).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre2 : l'envol

Attention : je tient à préciser que ce chapitre est un peu hard

Il peut heurter votre sensibilité lol pour faire court, c'est un passage de fesse un peu cru. Pour ceux qui veulent quand même le lire, bonne lecture et merci.

Chapitre2 : une dernière prière.

Des ailes poussèrent dans son dos et elle s'envola avec sa meilleure amie dans les bras. Un immense dragon bleu aux reflets dorés les poursuivait. Il crachait d'énormes boules d'électricité qui s'écrasaient sur les murs dans l'amphithéâtre. A chaque sphère lancée, il devenait de plus en plus précis dans ses tires.

Tomoyo : Sakura, il faut que tu passes à l'action… sinon nous allons être grillé. Et je crois que ton mari ne va pas apprécier.

Sakura : je sais, je réfléchis…

Tomoyo : la bas, il y a une cascade. Si on passe en dessous aux moments où il tire, il va se foudroyer tout seul comme un grand.

Sakura : il faudra que tu me dises tu te viennes toutes ses idées. Je ressens une force bizarre et ce ne vient pas de ce gros molosse. La cascade, elle n'était pas quand nous sommes rentré

Tomoyo : si j'étais toi, je ne poserais pas trop de question et je passerais en dessous sans broncher…

Sakura ne tarda pas à appliquer ce précieux conseil. En effet, Tomoyo venait encore de leur sauver la vie avec ses idées tordues.

?? : je te pensais un peu plus doué… je commence sincèrement à douter des capacités de Clow-lead… tu fais pâle figure à côté de ton père… je vais te prendre ce qui t'es le plus précieux ahahahahahahahah.

Un halot de lumière surgit du plafond les enveloppa et les conduisit dans la salle suivante. Un immense lit trônait en haut de quelques marches. La couleur rouge triomphait dans ce décor hallucinant et le rose se mélangeait avec perfection.

Tomoyo : je me sens toute chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive

?? : ta destruction commence ici. Comment réagira tom futur mari s'il apprend que tu l'as trompé. Ah oui, faut il encore que tu arrives à temps… vas-y Aphrodite ! amusez vous bien.

Une femme élégante aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés s'avançait vers elle. Ses pieds, nus, semblaient caressé le sol à chaque. Son bassin dansait tandis que ses yeux verts envoûtaient les deux fidèles amis.

Sakura : moi aussi, je commence à me sentir bizarre

Tomoyo : je… je… je mou…

Tomoyo se jeta sur Sakura et commença à la déshabiller. Sakura frémissait et elle sentit sa meilleure amie la posséder. Tomoyo descendit sa main et elle caressa l'intimité de sa meilleure amie.

Tomoyo : c'est plus fort que moi…

Sakura : oui moi aussi, mais ne t'arrête pas… oui continue…

Tomoyo enleva le pantalon et se mit à lécher tendrement cette fente au goût gracieux. Sakura senti une vague de plaisir l'envahir. Elle ne sut se contenir et se jeta à corps perdu sur Tomoyo. Elle la déshabilla complètement en se mit à goûter aux délices féminins. La maîtresse des cartes invita son amie à faire de même.

Sakura : plus, vas-y… j'en veux plus …

Aphrodite : toujours plus hein… misérable créature…. Venez moi, je vais en profiter. Avancez vers moi…

?? : vas-y doucement, il faut que je la torture encore un peu avant de m'en défaire !

Aphrodite : je vais juste leur enlevai ce qu'elle ne pourrons jamais récupéré… (ricanement).

Elles s'avancèrent vers le lit où la belle rousse les attendait en se caressant le corps de haut en bas. Tomoyo se mit à embrasser leur adversaire et à lui caresser les seins tandis que Sakura passait sa main sur les petites lèvres de son ennemi.

Aphrodite : alors, apprenti maîtresse des cartes, tu en voulais plus ?

Aphrodite se mit à passer sa main et se mit à enfouir ses doigts où Sakura en avait le plus envi. Sakura poussa un petit cri et une gerbe de sang coula sur les draps roses. Tomoyo continuait de goûter au liquide secrété par cette beauté tandis que Sakura jouissait en hurlant.

Aphrodite : a ton tour petite… je vais t'enlever le peu de pureté qui te reste. C'est une belle occasion pour toi…

Sakura : non, je ne peux… pas te laisser faire ça… NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! clé du pouvoir sacré au nom de notre pacte, je te l'ordonne révèle ta vraie apparence. Firey anéanti ce monstre, maintenant !!

Aphrodite : nooooooooooooooooooooooooo…… aidez moi maître……..

?? : dommage pour toi, tu as goûté aux fruits interdits et voilà ta récompense. J'en avais plus besoin de toute manière.

La belle s'évanouit dans une douce danse enflammée tandis que Sakura et Tomoyo se retrouvaient.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château…

Deux sphères lumineuses flottaient de chaque côté du trône sur lequel une étrange silhouette se tenait. Celle de gauche renfermait Yué et celle de droite Keroberos le fauve gardien du sceau magique.

?? : je dois avouer que vous capturer n'a pas été trop difficile, créatures de Clow-lead

Keroberos : qui êtes vous ?

Yué : je te reconnais, je m'en souviens…

?? : avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je vais me débarrasser de ton fidèle compagnon de combat… au revoir jolie petit chat…

La sphère renfermant Kero vira au mauve et disparut l'instant d'après. Yué se mit à gémir et à déployer toute son énergie afin de se débarrasser de sa prison magique.

?? : cela est inutile mon double… il me reste encore quelqu'un à renvoyer…

Yué : ne toucher pas à Yukito sinon …

?? : sinon quoi… qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire enfermer la dedans… je vais te séparer de ta forme d'empreint… elle est la seule capable de mettre à mal mon plan… sauf si ta maîtresse est vraiment capable de faire des miracles…

Yué tomba évanouit tandis qu'un faisceau lumineux vint enlever Yukito. Leur âme venait d'être séparé.

Yukito réapparut dans la chambre de son fiancé et il lui tomba dans les bras.

Toya : Yukito, mon beau Yukito… Sakura ou est Sakura ??

Yukito : je ne sais pas, je ne me souvient de rien à part que j'ai été séparer de mon autre moi… je t'aime … j'ai cru que jamais j'allais te revoir, mon beau.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement en s'enlaçant. Yukito défit la chemise de son fiancé et se mit à lécher sa poitrine et à passer sa main sur le point G de Toya. Celui-ci se mit à frissonner et à en réclamer plus. Yukito se releva et lui sourit avant de se mettre à goûter au fruit défendu. Ils consumèrent leur amour en guise de retrouvaille. Toya se mit à faire le même en baladant ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami. La voix de Fujitaka perturba la cérémonie de retrouvaille des deux amants… il les appelaient pour le souper…

De son côté Sakura pleurait les larmes de son corps, elle venait de bouter le feu à un être vivant et elle ne le supportait pas…

Tomoyo : Sakura ne pleur pas comme ça, tu viens nous sauver la vie et puis quand tu remarque c'était une créature magique… je suis certaines que c'était crée par cette voix qui te veux du mal…

?? : tu es perspicace jeune fille !! à bientôt

Sakura : je n'en peut plus asssssssssseeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz… je veux mon mari près de moi-même si pour ça je dois être humilier !! alors, chère voix tient toi tranquille sinon le pire t'arriveras !

Un vase apparut sur le lit à moitié consumé par la braise.

Tomoyo : regarde Sakura, le cigle…

Sakura : mais oui tu as raison, je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !!

Tomoyo : en effet, c'est celui que portait Aphrodite sur son bras en espèce de tatouage !!

Sakura : Tomoyo, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi !?

Tomoyo : ce n'est que peux de chose et elle murmura de manière à ce que Sakura n'entende rien : pour celle que j'aime !!

Sakura : c'est le premier vase renfermant la première incantation. Encore un… je me demande ce qui nous attends maintenant ??

Tomoyo : si seulement, cela pouvait être pour une fois un endroit magnifique… genre la paradis sur terre où l'on pourrait ce reposer. Je suis sur que tu es fatiguée ma petite chasseuse de cartes. Au fait, je souhaite te présenté mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé précédemment… je suis sincèrement désolée…

Sakura : tu sais Tomoyo, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été libre de mouvements. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois… je ne souhaite plus en parler et ceci sera notre secret… nous n'en parlerons pas à Shaolan…

Tomoyo : je t'aime ma maîtresse de carte… (rire)

Sakura : moi, aussi je t'aime mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de filmer… (rire gêné)

Tomoyo : … (ses pensées : oui mais pas comme moi… elle est trop innocente pour comprendre… rire)


End file.
